


We Are Both

by magnoliatattoo (theladyinthecape)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle Gets Lucky, F/M, Other, Rumbelle Christmas in July 2016, Smut, Some Fluff, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyinthecape/pseuds/magnoliatattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin splits the Darkness from himself. Belle gets ideas. </p>
<p>A Rumbelle Christmas in July 2016 gift for thenaughtyscandalousscorpio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Both

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNaughtyScandalousScorpio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyScandalousScorpio/gifts).



> Thank you to MarieQuiteContrarie, the best beta in the world. :)

“Belle, this is the only way I can be the man you want me to be,” Rumplestiltskin pleaded, his eyes boring holes into his wife’s soul, willing her to understand.

“Rumple, you can be that man without doing this,” Belle said, her voice shaky and uncertain. “Please don’t do something you will regret. How do you even know if this will work? The Darkness is a curse, it’s not really part of you.”

“Oh, but it is, sweetheart,” Rumple explained, pushing her chestnut curls away from her face and cupping her cheek in his warm palm. His fingers danced over her cheekbone, wiping the tears that fell from the outside corner of her cerulean eye. “Back home, in the Dark Castle…I became that Darkness. I accepted it and welcomed it. I loved the power and I became the Dark One fully.”

“That is the man I fell in love with,” Belle spoke softly, almost a whisper, as Rumple hung his head and brought his forehead to hers. “That man was more than power. He was good and kind and loving.

“My love,” Rumplestiltskin pleaded, “please, trust me. This is necessary for me to protect you and our child.”

Belle pulled back, eyes shining with tears, and nodded her agreement. She had to trust him. Her safety and the safety of their child depended on it.

~~~~~~

Belle stood still, mouth agape, and stared at the two men in front of her. The sight was more than she could comprehend, and she struggled to find the words that she wanted to say to both of them.

“Rumple...” she breathed, the one word all she could muster as she stared at the man - the two men, now, that she loved. Both stared back at her, neither wanting to face the other. The magic still present in the room coalesced between the two men, the last fibre they shared between them, the web connecting them to each other, and ultimately, to Belle. Belle could feel the electric hum of magic swirling around the three of them. Goosebumps pebbled her skin, the breath of the man on the left quickened, and the flesh of the man on her right gleamed in the low light of the room.

Gold. And Rumplestiltskin. They were both here with her now - as they had always been, really, but now the two were made flesh. Gold had split his nature, removed Rumplestiltskin from his own being, and given him a body of his own. 

In the quiet of the back room of his shop, Mr. Gold became an ordinary man.

Belle stood still, watching the two men in front of her, scared to move, to break the silence. - She held a fear that everything would shatter into so many pieces, far too many for her to put back together. For as long as she had loved Rumplestiltskin, she had wanted this to happen. To break his curse, or to remove the Darkness from him somehow. She had begged him - pleaded with him - to turn his back on the Darkness, to embrace light magic. She had wanted him to deny this part of himself, and now…now that it had happened, with no dramatic flair and no heroes to witness this great event, -the sinking feeling in her stomach told her it was very much a mistake. 

The only sound in the room was her quiet sob as she suddenly became overwhelmed with guilt and love for the men before her.

Timidly, slowly, Gold raised his eyes from the floor to meet hers. Belle stepped forward, gazing through the warm brown eyes to the depths ofhis soul, trying to convey every ounce of love she had for this man through one stare. She took his hand in hers. Together, they turned to face the beast.

“Well well, dearie,” he said, quietly and with not a small amount of surprise. “Remember me?” 

Belle gasped when she heard that familiar voice, her hand coming to her mouth as she stared at the reptilian man. How long had it been since she had heard that trilling tone? She didn’t need to wonder; the last words he had spoken to her in that voice… her memory served her all too well as she relived the moment when he banished her from his sight. 

It was too much, too many memories flooding her mind, clouding her vision, ripping her heart. She turned away, struggling for control.

Gold squared his shoulders before looking his doppelganger over. The sorcerer he knew so well from the Enchanted Forest was completely still, yet hummed with a potent energy all his own. Rumplestiltskin stared back, his penetrating gaze caused Gold’s breath to quicken with nervousness. His lips parted, preparing to speak, but Belle began instead.

“Rumple…” she said again, still too overwhelmed to think clearly, let alone address him. As she studied Rumplestiltskin in his Enchanted Forest form, she bravely faced those painful memories, and tried to replace them with happier ones.

Their deal. She was his price. He protected her. Saved her from the Queens of Darkness. He had given her a library. All the moments of peace and happiness in the Dark Castle, and her oath to always keep fighting for him. Paralyzed by emotion, Belle had to bite her lip to still the tears. 

“Ah ah ah,” Rumplestiltskin said, his tinny voice piercing the thin silence, his long index finger wagging in front of her. “That man, dearie, is Mr. Gold. I am Rumplestiltskin,” he said, trilling his ‘r’ and his voice lilting in the way she remembered from the Enchanted Forest. She always loved that playful sound, and she couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth. 

His skin glimmered green and gold, his eyes were blown wide and wild, his hair curled up, his teeth were rotten and dark. Belle dropped Gold’s hand and moved toward the beast , eyes on his face, and brought her hand up to cup his warm cheek. Rumplestiltskin’s brow furrowed as she caressed his face; there was no fear or hatred or repulsion in her soft gaze. 

“Yes, Rumplestiltskin. I know you. I remember. I love you.”

“Belle,” Gold interrupted the moment between her and his alter ego. “Sweetheart, he is the Dark One. He is the beast. I can’t control him any more,” he warned. 

“Shh,” Belle turned to Gold and smiled. “It’s okay. It’s okay…” she reached to caress Gold’s cheek as well, and in so doing, she could feel the energy of the room surge, the buzz of magic running between the three of them. “He won’t hurt me. He can’t hurt me. He loves me as you love me.” 

“Don’t you see, Rumple?” Belle asked, glancing back and forth between the two men, “you are him and he is you. And I love you both. I’ve always loved the man and the beast, and I’m so sorry that I ever led you to doubt that.” 

The intensity of the moment quickly overtook Belle, and her skin itched, she needed something. Needed to do something. There was too much tension between the three of them to simply remain in stillness and silence. The energy in the room was palpable; the magic of the most powerful Dark One still existed, duplicated now, it seemed, because she had never felt magic like this. She had no idea what to do next, so she did what always came naturally to her and her True Love.

Cupping her hand around the nape of his neck, she lightly scratched her fingernails through his hair, pulling him down for a tentative kiss. Belle let go of Rumpelstiltskin, who watched as her now free hand slid up Gold’s arm, snaking over his shoulder and pulling herself closer to him. 

The kiss grew warm, intense, and Belle broke it for a quick breath. “I love all of you…both of you.” She pulled back from his arms, and Gold’s hooded eyes followed her as she turned to his beastly alter ego. Carefully, because Rumpelstiltskin looked as though he might flee at any moment, she raised both hands to brush the hair from his face and traced the contours of his sharp features with her fingers. Slowly, she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to his lips, remembering the first and last time she kissed those lips, so long ago in the Dark Castle. Her eyes sparkled as she looked into his. 

“This is the man I fell in love with,” she turned to face Gold. “I could never fear him, just like I can never fear you.”

Belle leaned back into Rumplestiltskin, kissing him once again, slipping her tongue between her lips to trace his, prodding for a moment before Rumplestiltskin jumped back.

“Careful, dearie…” he said, glancing at Gold. “I’m much darker than he is.”

“No, you are not,” Belle said stubbornly.

“Yes, Belle,” Gold agreed, moving closer to the pair. He opened his mouth to speak, but could not form the words as he watched his other form press his mouth to hers. Belle’s lips parted wider, her mouth opening to Rumplestiltskin’s kiss, and Gold felt his blood warm and heat pool in his lower belly. He knew exactly how it felt to kiss Belle, how she tasted, how her tongue danced lightly against his own. Rather than interrupting, Gold continued watching Belle kiss the man he used to be.

Rumplestiltskin pulled back first, needing air, and his eyes flashed at Gold. Refocusing his gaze on Belle, he spoke softly, with none of his trademark sneer punctuating his words.

“I’ve dreamed of kissing you ever since that day in the Dark Castle,” he said, regret seeping into his voice. “I never…” he trailed off as he turned slightly to look at Gold. “We should have never let you go.”

“That’s all over now,” Belle said. “We are here now. I promised to fight for you. For both of you. And I will.” She kissed him again, slowly, trying to make up for the 30 or so years that they had been apart. He kissed her back, his rough tongue dancing along her teeth, sliding against her lips. As the kiss intensified, Belle noticed how kissing this form of her husband was different, how playful he was, how his kiss was infused with mischief and seduction, just as he was. In the Enchanted Forest, he was known for his quick wit and silver tongue, and Belle grew aroused as she realized how that translated into his sexuality. The Dark One, so powerful and so dangerous, could be that in bed as well. 

Belle realized how very much she needed that part of Rumpelstiltskin.

Her decision made, she reached behind her, tugging Gold’s hand until he moved closer to the pair. 

“I love you, Rumplestiltskin. Even the darkness.” Belle smiled through tears at both men. 

~~~~~~  
Mr. Gold watched Belle as she spoke softly to the Dark One. They were entranced in each other, as close as they could be, speaking and kissing and moaning. Communicating through touch, they seemed to know each other, to trust each other. His shoulders slumped forward as he realized that he was never able to communicate so naturally with Belle. Why was it that his Darkness was able to, he wondered, sighing loudly in resignation. Gold, for the first time in a long time, felt utterly humbled and defeated. Surely this is not what I should feel, he thought, after releasing myself from the Darkness.

“Rump - um, Gold,” Belle spoke softly. She could tell he was emotional, too many thoughts and feelings racing through his mind and heart. “Are you okay?” She had turned away from Rumplestiltskin, and slowly walked over to where he had sunk onto a chair. 

He watched as she made her way to him, coming to stand in front of him, so close that he couldn’t see anything else. At that moment, his world only consisted of her, everything outside of them ancillary, and he felt more than heard her words as she began to speak. 

“Yes, sweetheart,” Gold lied. “I am fine.” Belle gazed deep into his eyes, not at all believing him, and searched for the truth in his amber depths. 

“I am rid of the Darkness,” he protested. 

“Don’t you know?” Belle interrupted. “It’s not about being rid of the Darkness. It is about accepting who you are, and loving him as much as I love him.” She slipped her arms around his neck, and drew herself closer. The only space left was for the truth, the honesty that they had never shared now having a place between them.

“I was a fool,” Belle continued. “I thought it was all black and white, and I lied to myself. But I need you to love and accept all of yourself, just as I do. That man back there, that beast--” Belle gestured to the imp seated about 10 feet behind them-- “that is the man I fell in love with. I loved you so much back then, and I fooled myself into thinking I needed you to be different.” 

“I am so, so sorry.” Belle’s eyes began to water, a single tear escaping the corner of her eye, and Gold lowered his lips to her cheek, kissing away her sorrow, forgiving her, even as he struggled to forgive himself. 

Rumplestiltskin watched the pair as they kissed. It was odd, watching, when he knew exactly how it felt to hold Belle close to Gold’s body. The Darkness of his nature screamed inside to attack, to curse them, to fight the light, but Rumplestiltskin wanted something more. The Darkness within him wanted Belle, and he knew the only way to have her was to be reunited with himself; to accept that his light would always try to illuminate his darkness, that they would war with each other for whatever remained of his life. It wasn’t such a bad way to spend eternity, he smirked, getting up to cross over to the pair. Especially not if it meant he could have Belle. He was a selfish beast. 

“All better now, are we, dearie?” Rumplestiltskin snuck up behind Belle, and Gold’s eyes snapped up to meet the reptilian stare of his doppelganger. 

“I… of course,” Gold stumbled over his words, and he was overwhelmed with a desire to be closer to his alter ego. His hand reached out towards Rumple, as if he wanted to touch him, and Rumple grabbed his elbow.

“We will naturally gravitate toward each other. We are two halves of a whole, you and I, and our bodies naturally desire to be with each other,” Rumplestiltskin explained, and the pair locked gazes, understanding each other without effort. Belle moved to the side, stepping back to witness the confrontation. Anxiety grew within her, a heady mix of arousal, emotion, and fear, and she stepped back to watch Rumplestiltskin’s internal conflict resolve itself. The gravity of the moment was not lost on Belle, but she knew better than to speak up, to say anything right now would be selfish, this was a moment for Rumplestiltskin and Gold, and she felt lucky and honored to be able to witness it.

“You need me, and I need you,” Gold stated, as the realization washed over him. Darkness, light; good, bad; they were both, and only with each other could this man fully, truly, honestly exist. 

“Now,” Rumplestiltskin offered, “you just have to accept me. Accept the Darkness.”

Before he realized what he was doing, Gold’s mouth crushed to Rumplestiltskin’s. Their lips tingled as the flesh wished to become one again, as though they would consume each other. The two men held the kiss, and Rumplestiltskin’s eyes fluttered shut, the ecstasy of finally being accepted by his own self caused a jolt of electricity to run through his body, starting at his lips where they met Gold’s and surging straight to his lower abdomen. The idea of being loved by and loving himself was arousing Rumplestiltskin, both of him.

Gold pulled back from the kiss, eyes and mouth wide, heart open for the first time to loving all of him - both of him - himself. It seemed natural to manifest that acceptance with the physical, so Gold embraced Rumplestiltskin again, opened his mouth to his counterpart’s tongue and allowed himself to accept what was happening as he allowed himself to accept who he was.

The pair jumped apart as they heard a gasp, both pulled from their embrace by the sound of Belle’s voice.

“That’s…that’s the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” she said, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. The meaning of the moment was apparent - Rumplestiltskin was embracing his Darkness, accepting who he was…and learning to love all the parts of himself, even the parts that belong to the Darkness, she thought, the irony of recalling her own words not lost on her.

Gold stepped back, in shock from the kiss. For all that he despised himself, his dark form was more than willing to embrace the light. It was time the man accepted the beast. 

 

~~~~~~~

Belle giggled as she played with the collar of Gold’s perfectly tailored, fine wool suit. 

“You know,” she began, lightly, the somber atmosphere of the shop’s back room lifting. “I’ve always loved how you dress. In the Dark Castle--” she reached to run her fingers over the dragonhide coat that Rumplestiltskin wore--, “the leather pants were always a little distracting.” Her eyes sparkled with mirth as she fingered the outerwear of both men, the soft wool of Gold’s suit and the cool, firm hide of Rumplestiltskin’s overcoat.

“However,” she began, bravely willing herself to take the plunge. “I think we are all wearing too many clothes.” Belle began unbuttoning her silk blouse, glancing back and forth between the two men: a reassuring glance to nervous, insecure Gold and a heated stare to Rumple. She shook off her silk blouse revealing a baby blue bra, her nipples barely visible underneath the sheer lace. Gaining confidence, she pushed her skirt and stockings down in one swift motion, bending from the hips in a unnecessary effort of seduction. 

She was a beautiful sight, her pale skin accented by her lingerie, a royal blue set of lace and satin. Her heart-shaped face framed by dark curls, her eyes shining as clear and as deep as a tropical sea. She chewed her full bottom lip, her only tell of nerves, as she began to speak.

“My love,” Belle said, walking in a circle around Rumplestiltskin and staring into Gold’s eyes, “let me love all of you - both of you.”

Belle raised up on her toes and planted a lingering kiss beside Rumplestiltskin’s ear. He shivered as her lips pulled away, and Belle placed her hand to his chest to calm him, to reassure him. 

“Kiss me,” Belle urged, looking deep into his reptilian eyes. “Kiss me like you kissed me that day in the Dark Castle.” Belle’s voice wavered, the memory of that day forever burned into her mind.   
Rumplestiltskin’s breath hitched, but he leaned in slightly, parting his lips, and Belle brought her soft, plump lips to his. They kissed, much like the first time that fateful day and everytime after that. Rumplestiltskin’s mouth opened, deepening the kiss, but Belle pulled back. Reaching behind her, she silently beckoned Gold to join them, and he took her hand as she pulled him closer. Belle kissed Gold and Rumplestiltskin in turn, tasting them both, the man and the beast, and she had never been more aroused or in love. 

“Please.” Belle implored both men, looking between the two. Rumplestiltskin, the Darkness incarnate, more willing to embrace the situation than his counterpart. Belle looked to Gold, and he brought his hands to cup the sides of her face. A small smile played at his lips.

“We’ve never been able to tell you no,” he said, kissing her deeply. Belle moaned into the kiss, his words causing a trickle of moisture between her legs. She pushed at the lapels of his suit coat, pushing it to the floor, and her fingers quickly set to work on his waistcoat. 

Rumplestiltskin’s shrill giggle startled her. “Allow me, dearie,” he said, flourishing his hands.

Belle broke from Gold’s kiss and glanced at Rumplestiltskin. “No,” she said, firm but kind. “No magic. Not now, not with this.” She smiled brightly at Rumplestiltskin, looking up and down his body with appreciation. “Except for your boots,” she said with amusement. “Please get rid of those,” she said as she moved toward the imp. 

The boots were gone with a snap of his fingers, and Belle started to pull at the laces of his pants. Working the leather down his hips, Belle sank to her knees with her effort. Inch by inch she uncovered his smooth, hairless, reptilian skin, and she caressed the sides of his legs as he shook the garment from his feet. His cock was swelling, and Belle’s mouth watered as she watched it bob and twitch in front of her face. She cast a longing look up to Rumplestiltskin, and he brushed a lock of hair from her face in agreement. Belle took him in hand, his hot flesh slipping over the hardness of him, and he involuntarily grunted as he pushed forward, seeking the heat and wetness of her mouth. 

Belle closed her eyes and pushed her lips over the tip, flicking her tongue to trace the underside of his shaft as she pulled him deeper. Her head bobbed slightly, mimicking short, shallow thrusts, and she felt Rumplestiltskin’s legs begin to tremble. Belle was aching; a dull, throbbing sensation was building in her sex, and she squeezed her thighs together to provide herself some relief. 

Gold watched her, fascinated with this woman, his Belle. A princess in every way, lost in the pleasure of her beast. He was almost jealous, but as she pleasured Rumplestiltskin, his cock surged to life. It was simply the most erotic thing he had ever witnessed, and regret be damned -- he wanted to be a part of it. Making haste with his trousers and boxers, he stepped behind Belle, face-to-face with himself. As he watched her mouth work Rumplestiltskin’s cock, he palmed the base of his, clasping his long spinner’s fingers around the girth of his lower shaft and slowly began to pump. He could not deny the sexiness of the scene before him: Belle on her knees, supplicant to the man that simplified everything he was and everything he never wanted to be. Her bravery, her love…she had truly tamed the beast now.

Belle gagged slightly as Rumplestiltskin’s thrusts hit the back of her throat, and as she leaned back she caught a glimpse of Gold rubbing himself. 

“Here, let me help,” she said, a mischievous glint in her eye, her lips swollen from kisses, face flushed from effort and arousal. She brought her other hand to Gold’s member, and she pumped both men’s cocks simultaneously, looking back and forth between the two, smiling like the kitten who got the cream.

“I get to have both of you,” she began, excitedly, like a child unwrapping a gift. “I have fantasized about things like this but this is beyond anything I could have ever hoped for. How did I get so lucky?” she asked, focusing her attention to her tasks in hand, watching as the two men reacted to her ministrations, sighing and groaning and growing ever harder as she spoke. 

“We are the lucky ones,” Gold was the first to answer, and looked at Rumplestiltskin, who very slightly nodded his agreement.

Rumplestiltskin giggled. “Although…you are getting very lucky, aren’t you, little maid?” His high-pitched voice and reference to her former life made Belle’s skin feel hot and tight. She remembered many a fantasy she had of her master in the Dark Castle, and here she was, about to bring it to life.

Rumplestiltskin offered his hand to help Belle to her feet. Wrapping his hands around Belle’s waist, he hoisted her to sit on the edge of the desk of the back room of the shop. He sank to his knees, eyes focused on Belle’s face, and began kissing the inner part of her knees, alternating legs and working his way slowly up her inner thighs. Two long black fingernails hooked at the sides of her panties and tugged them down her smooth hips. The gusset of her lace lingerie caught between her thighs and the desk, and he brought his face to them, yanking her soaked undergarment free with his teeth. So close to her dripping cunt, he lingered a moment, breathing in her scent, letting the humid air at her sex fill his lungs. 

Belle was watching Rumplestiltskin as he lingered, toying with her wet panties. “Please,” she begged, no more than a whisper, and Rumplestiltskin came closer to the place she needed him, his nose nudged open her outer labia, and Belle shuddered. The anticipation was driving her crazy, and she needed more.

Sensing her need, Gold walked around to the opposite side of the table. He leaned in behind her and began trailing wet kisses down her neck. His hand glided up her side and he cupped her breast from behind. Belle leaned back against his shoulder as he began to knead her breast, and she moaned loudly as he pinched her nipple at the exact moment as Rumplestiltskin gave his first lick of her clit. 

Gold brought his free hand to Belle’s neck and guided her mouth to his, kissing her deeply as he rolled and plucked her pink nipples into stiff buds. Rumplestiltskin continued to lap and suck at her clit, alternating between there and plunging his long, beautiful tongue into her core, tasting her honey. Her clit was swollen and hard and she burned for release. 

“Oh, gods, please...more…” Belle begged as the men worked in unison to pleasure her. Rumplestiltskin began to suck hard on her clit, and slid one long finger into her core, curling his finger up until he felt that rough patch of flesh on her upper wall, where he applied as much pressure as he could. Gold brought both hands to her breasts, pinching and pulling her nipples, tugging on her flesh. Belle broke, coming hard, her moans building to one long, guttural scream as she climaxed. 

Belle lowered herself from the desk with trembling arms and laid on the cot. “That was amazing,” she complimented the men, her voice gravelly and raw from her screams of pleasure. “I’m going to need a minute,” she said, flashing a brilliant smile at both of them. “Do you think you could entertain yourselves?” 

“Wicked girl,” Rumplestiltskin snickered. Mischief was his way, and he was more than willing to do anything Belle wished. He looked at Gold, standing by the desk, erect, still not entirely sure of himself or what was happening. 

“You heard her, dearie. It’s not polite to keep a woman waiting,” Rumplestiltskin stepped closer to Gold, leaning in and kissing him languidly, sharing the taste of Belle still present on his lips. He brought his hand to Gold’s cock, wrapping his long fingers around him, and squeezed. 

Belle giggled at the sight, mostly from pleasure, but a little from mirth. 

“Mr. Gold, I don’t think I have ever seen you completely speechless,” Belle said, watching them pleasure each other with wide eyes. 

Gold’s eyes fluttered shut as Rumplestiltskin pumped his cock, twisting his wrist and squeezing. Gold was lost in the feel of the rough palm around his cock, his hips began to rock in rhythm with Rumplestiltskin's hand. Belle began to pant as the men worked together to chase Gold’s climax. Gold allowed his head to roll back, the lines of his forehead disappearing as he relaxed into pleasure. He looked younger, at peace, Belle thought, and she realized she had never seen him enjoy anything more.

Belle felt the heaviness of arousal creep again into her sex, so she slipped two fingers over her smooth mound and began to tease her clit. Sensing her excitement, Rumplestiltskin glanced back over his shoulder and dropped Gold’s cock at the sight of a masturbating Belle. 

“Dearie,” Rumplestiltskin called to Gold breathlessly, stepping slowly toward her. Belle watched them move before her, the same man but so different. The sensitive, slick lips of her aching pussy quivered, her nipples tightened, and she gasped as she realized this fantasy had finally, wonderfully come to life.

Rumplestiltskin moved slowly, gracefully; he reached for Belle’s hand to still her ministrations, and brought her fingertips to his mouth. He sucked each finger clean, and Belle watched, entranced, her lips parted. Gold watched too, worked up from Rumplestiltskin’s hand job, painfully aroused and needing release.

“Belle, sweetheart, I need you…” he pleaded with her. Belle nodded and reached for him, and Gold climbed onto the cot beside her. He began kissing her neck, rutting his rock-hard cock against her hip. Belle stroked him with her hand, moving slowly along his rigid shaft, swiping her thumb over the spongy flesh of the tip, spreading the drips of precum there. Belle leaned into Gold, wanting to be as close as possible to him, and whispered in his ear.

“Fuck me, Mr. Gold.”

With Belle so close and whispering the honorific into his ear, Gold felt about to burst. He grabbed Belle by the hips and turned her facing away, so that all he saw was her perfect, plump ass. Taking his cock in hand, he dipped it between her thighs, spreading her wetness over his tip, and Belle moaned as he hit her clit. He continued in this fashion, relishing the sweet sound of Belle’s moans as they filled the room, and soon she was rocking against him, needing more pressure, more friction, desperate to be filled.. Gold lined himself up with her sweet velvet opening and thrust into her wet heat, a cry escaping both their lips as they joined.

Rumplestiltskin waited, observing the two lovers as he pumped himself. Once Gold was sheathed inside Belle, Rumple climbed onto the cot in front of Belle and tipped her chin up with one finger, gently, so as to not interrupt her pleasure. Her eyes locked with his, silently understanding and granting consent, her mouth gaping open, wanting to take the beast inside. Rumplestiltskin grabbed a handful of her brunette locks and steadied her head as he thrust into her mouth. 

Belle was deliciously, amazingly full. Gold was pumping into her, thrusting hard and deep, holding her hips steady with one hand as the other wrapped forward to trace firm circles on her clit. Rumplestiltskin pumped into her mouth, shallowly and quickly, his long fingers tangled in her hair. Belle was dangerously close to coming, her toes curling with the rising tension in her belly, and she knew she was about to have the most powerful orgasm of her life. Letting go, trusting the men surrounding her, she began to fall, her scream dulled by Rumple’s cock in her mouth, and a trickle of wetness coating Gold’s cock as it pounded into her.

Rumplestiltskin’s eyes flew open as Belle screamed, the tightening of her throat and the vibrations of her voice all he needed to push him over the edge. Her mouth was so tight, so hot, and he couldn’t bring himself to withdraw, so he spurted his seed into her mouth, ropes of cum coating the back of her throat, and he caught Gold’s eye as he began to come down. Gold was watching intently, watching him fuck Belle’s mouth, and the sight of Rumpelstiltskin coming made him wild for release.

“Belle,” he shouted, his balls drawing up and his hands gripping her hips. He pressed into her deeper, holding her hips still, buried to the hilt inside her pulsating core. His orgasm seemed to go on forever, her clenched pussy milking his seed. Finally he withdrew; panting, sweaty, and unsure, and Belle collapsed onto the cot, sated, exhausted, pleasured. 

“Belle, sweetheart?” Gold asked, worried, concerned, still a bit cloudy from his orgasm. Her head rolled to the side and she opened her eyes to see the two men standing side by side, watching over her lying on the cot. She smiled lazily. 

“That was amazing,” she said, breathlessly, still overcome with pleasure and emotion. She reached for them, with both hands. “See, Rumplestiltskin? I can love you both. I love all of you.”

~~~~~~  
The shop’s bell rang, letting Rumplestiltskin and Belle know that Gold had returned with the necessary supplies. Sharing a glance with the Dark One, Belle felt a tinge of sadness knowing that she was about to say goodbye to Rumplestiltskin’s dark half. 

“I miss you like this,” she said quietly, placing her hand over his. Rumplestiltskin smiled briefly, never lifting his gaze from the floor. 

“There’s so much we should have done differently.” Rumplestiltskin’s shoulders slumped slightly, knowing the time had come, that the life before had long past and that no matter how powerful he was, he could not stop fate. He was Gold now - while ever present inside the man, he realized he was secondary to the life and love his host shared with Belle.

“Aye,” Gold agreed, peeking through the curtain. Everything was ready, the spells conjured and potions mixed. It was time he became the whole man Belle deserved. “But we can only go forward, and I swear that things will be different this time, Belle.”

Belle smiled at them both, though the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. “So, everything is prepared? All ready to go?” She put on such a brave face, her voice too bright for the occasion, betraying her sad feelings. 

“Yes, we are ready,” the two said in unison, each glancing at the other, preparing themselves for the magic. 

Belle smirked. “Well, I’m not,” she said sultrily. She rose from her place at the desk, snaking an arm around each of the men beside her, a naughty look in her eye. “We have plenty of time…”

THE END


End file.
